


Best Worst

by Leviarty



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bickering, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/Leviarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Bucky, webbed together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Worst

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked for **Sam/Bucky stuck together with webbing, for... honestly, longer than if they'd really been trying to get free.** Credit also goes to [this](http://megawordstringer.tumblr.com/post/143977637894/bucky-and-sam-are-the-couple-from-the-you-look) comment which I borrowed for use in this fic.

“I hate him,” Sam said. His hands were bound together, along with Bucky’s hands, and they’d been webbed to a wall. “I’m going to kill him.”

“I’m going to string him up with his own webs,” Bucky said. “See how he likes it.”

“This is ridiculous.” Sam shifted, trying to get some kind of leverage against the webbing. His nose brushed against Bucky’s. “Sorry.”

“Where is your stupid bird?” Bucky asked.

“Where’s – excuse me? What did you just say?”

“Your stupid bird, where is it?”

“Redwing is not a stupid bird. He’s a masterfully engineered sidekick. Definitely a better sidekick that you.”

“I’m no sidekick, kid, and neither is that dumb mechanical bird.”

“You’re the worst,” Sam said. “I’ve spent how much of the last two years searching for your ass, through several unpleasant countries, I might add, only to find out that you’re just the worst.”

“Steve forgot to mention that part, didn’t he?”

“Steve didn’t talk much about you beyond needing to rescue you. If only I’d realized sooner that you didn’t need rescuing. I’d’ve left your ass in Belize.”

“I was never in Belize,” Bucky said.

“November, last year.”

Bucky shook his head the little that he could move without bumping Sam. “You were in Belize, I was in Salvador. You almost had me in Bogota though, good job there, very impressive,” he said. Probably would’ve clapped his hands if he could move them apart from each other.

Sam frowned at him.

“What, no comeback?” Bucky asked. “Nevermind, not impressive at all. Disappointing, actually. Don’t know what Steve sees in you.”

“Hmm, you know, up close your eyes are actually kind of pretty?” Sam said.

“What?”

“Shitty. You’re eyes are really shitty up close.” He paused, and frowned again. “I’ll have you know I’m no one’s disappointment. I’m awesome!”

“Prove it,” Bucky dared.

Sam kissed him.

Which didn’t work out very well, given their present situation. Neither could do anything with their hands, and the angle they were stuck to the wall made it all very uncomfortable.

Still, neither of them was really paying attention when the door opened.

“What the hell, guys? I’ve been gone for fifteen minutes!” Steve asked.

“Help?” Sam said, trying to wiggle free. Bucky was next to him, wearing an awful fake grin, pleading with him.

“How did you end up in this situation? Where’s Peter?” Steve asked, setting down his groceries and grabbing a knife off the block.

“I don’t know,” Bucky said. “He talks so much I just kind of tune it out-”

“You were being a jerk,” Sam told him. “So he taped us to a wall and left out the window.”

Steve frowned and stopped in his attempts to cut them free. He got the feeling there was more to the story than that.

“Why’d you stop cutting?” Bucky asked. “My hand is going numb.”

“I’m thinking this was Peter’s insane attempt to teach you guys some kind of lesson,” Steve said. “Any idea what that lesson might be?”

Sam and Bucky shook their head.

“Hmm, maybe I should just leave you here until you figure it out.”

“No!” Sam shouted.

“Steve get your scrawny ass back here with that knife or so help me, I will injure you with it!” Bucky called after him.

Sam knocked his head into the wall.

“We could just go back to the kissing. That wasn’t terrible.”

“You sure know how to flatter a guy,” Sam said. Kissing would at least pass the time until they found some way out.

 

“Can’t you just break through this stuff?”


End file.
